Technology:Jah'Kal
Introduction The ancient Jah'Kal were one of the most advanced races in the universe,possesing technology far more advanced then that possed by the Halodos or any other races the Swarm had conquerd,and they pushed back the Swarm,for a while. The Swarm still use many Jah'Kal based technologys today,and Jah'Kal and Kraken technology that the Swarm acquired has not yet been outpaced by any other races they have yet to encounter. Possible races with technologys supperior in a few aspects could be the-Ancients,Asgard,Adnihilo,Shrin'yar,Navo Anquita and the Crystal gaurdians. Jah'Kal Technology Power sources Jah'Kal hyper-fusion reactor This fusion reactor was so advanced even the Swarm had trouble adapting it. Basically it takes an element the Jah'Kal called "Hyper matter",a highly unusual element that exists in both normal space and subspace,the fusion reaction which takes place then results in massive amounts of energy being produced because of the reaction taking place partially in subspace,which is highly energetic. Jah'Kal "Q-ball" reactor "Q-balls" are a sort of exotic group of supersymetric particles,which do not obey the laws of physics that the Tau'ri know and love. The Jah'Kal fire energized normal particles into a clump of synthesized "Q-ball",usually protons,to access the chaotic relm of the "Q-ball" which is very similer to what the early energetic universe used to be,and they then draw on the massive amount of pure energy from this relm. Sometimes exotic particles are produced,but the Jah'Kal figured out that their powerful psionic warriors could use their abilitys to contain the particles,with the aid of advanced shielding. The Jah'Kal took painstaking measures to make sure the Swarm did not acquire this technology. The "Q-ball" reactor provides more energy then a singularity tap. Propulsion Sublight The Jah'Kal developed time dialation nulling technology that allows them to travel at very high speeds in normal space without incuring any relitivistic effects. The Swarm do posses this technology. Focused gravity channeler drive fin Takes gravity and compresses it forming a "beam" that is realeased and it drives the ship at speeds approaching 85%-90%C. This technology was used extensivly on Jah'Kal ships. F.T.L Hypershift drive The exact physics behind this technology are impossible to explain to a Tau'ri,but the basics go something like this-The drive pod rips into subspace and creates a pocket into which the Jah'Kal ship flys,and then it procedes to bend hyperspace so as to bypass or go around normal space. Thats the best i can explain it rite now. This technology was used in the Swarms creation of their subspace rip drive The hypershift drive is generaly supperior to a standard hyperdrive. Shields Advanced shielding The defense shields of the Jah'Kal are made up of a powerful gravity field that can rip into subspace,pull out and "wrap" a layer of it around the Jah'Kal ship,forming a very strong barrior made of energy,a high intensity gravitic field with the force pushing outward, and subspace radiation. They can resist even the most powerful and advanced Swarm weapons,and can be highly disrupting to scans. Later designs incorperated the exotic particals generated by Q-ball reactor technology,which made the shield even more usefull. The Swarm did not acquire this highly advanced defense technology. Conventional force shields For more information,see Swarm shields on the Technology:Swarm page. The Swarm adapted some aspects of this technology into their own shielding systems. The Jah'Kal version of these shields are still supperior to the Swarm version,as the Swarm never actually examened the technology directly,they only observed and scanned it. Structual integrity field To greatly improve the hull strength of their vessels,the Jah'Kal use gravtaional fields. They help to hold the already very strong hull together,and can seal hull breaches by holding in atmosphere,as well as crew and cargo. Atmosphereic membrain A protective energy membrain that surrounds all Jah'Kal ships and stations and keeps in the atmosphere and small to mid sized objects should there be a hull breach and other containment measures fail. Hull The Jah'Kal construct their extreamly strong hull out of a synthesised geneticly enhanced bio-metallic alloy that has all the same abilitys as Swarm hull. They are capable of regeneration,adaptation and energy absorbtion. The amount of energy the hull is capable of absorbing varys,depending on several factors including size. The Jah'Kal also incorperated nanite technology into the hull to further aid its self repair ability,as well as increase its ability to analize and adapt to weapons fire. Weapons Jah'Kal subspace beam Jah'Kal e.m canceler Jah'Kal ballistic weapon Jah'Kal transdimensional cannon Jah'Kal singularity missle Further technologys Gormagon 19:00, June 23, 2011 (UTC)more to be added